


Forgotten Keys

by ready_to_kick_some_ass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Sherlock (TV) Season/Series 04 Fix-it, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 13:01:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11162382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ready_to_kick_some_ass/pseuds/ready_to_kick_some_ass
Summary: John forgets his keys and hears something that he wasn't meant to hear ...





	Forgotten Keys

“I won’t be back very late,” John says while he puts on his jacket. His _date-jacket_.   
“This is the second time we meet, I hardly believe she’s going to invite me home!” He laughs.  
  
Sherlock doesn’t laugh. He stares at John, who now also puts on his _date-shoes._ Rosie stares at her father too, with a finger in her mouth.  
  
“At least she isn’t too shocked that I’m a single father. Not like that other woman.”  
  
_A single father._  
  
_Why does it hurt when he says that_ , Sherlock wonders with a hint of confusion.  
  
“Well, I’m off now. Phone me if something’s wrong okay?”  
  
“Okay,” Sherlock answers mechanically.  
  
John goes to him and gives Rosie in his arms a short kiss on the forehead.  
  
Sherlock gets another smile and a “See you later! Thanks for your help.”  
  
Then John is gone.  
  
Suddenly, it’s much too silent in the flat.  
  
Sherlock looks at Rosie. She looks at him too, and he smiles altough he doesn’t feel happy.  
Rosie always make him smile.  
It’s like a rule.  
_Smile when Rosie looks at you._  
  
“Here we are,” Sherlock whispers and rocks her on his lap. “The woman your father is dating is awfully boring. But I bet she would be a good mother.”  
  
_A good mother._  
  
Because that is, what Rosie needs, right?  
A mother.  
  
Suddenly, Sherlock feels very distressed. His chest seems to be too tight to breath properly.  
Rosie seems to notice something, because she frowns and looks like she’s about to cry.  
“No,” Sherlock says quickly. “It’s all fine, don’t cry. What do you think about some violin music now? I know you like it, hmm.”  
  
Rosie giggles, as if she would have understood him.  
  
Sherlock smiles. “I love you,” he tells Rosie seriously. “I also love your daddy. It’s different … But that’s a secret, you understand? It has always been a secret. Some things in life must stay secrets.”  
And he lays a finger on his lips. “Psst,” he makes.  
  
Rosie giggles again.

 

 

 

Suddenly, a thin voice says, “I, uhm, forgot my keys.”

Sherlock freezes.

_No …_

John is standing in the doorway. He looks lost.

_Did he hear something?_  
Did he hear …  
Oh God.  
He heard everything.  
  
EVERYTHING.

Sherlock feels a hint of panic.  
He stares at John and John stares back.  
There’s nothing to say.

Time goes by.  
And after what seems like an eternitie, Sherlock is finally able to speak.  
“Your date is waiting,” he says with a dry throat.

“I know,” John answers and rubs the back of his neck.  
But he doesn’t turn around and leaves.  
Sherlock frowns.  
_Why doesn’t he go? He can still … this didn’t happen. We can still pretend that it didn’t happen …_

He feels distressed.  
Rosie seems to sense it, because she begins to twist in his arms.  
“Shhh,” Sherlock makes and rocks her.  
John clears his throat.  
He suddenly types something on his mobile phone.

Sherlock stares at him in disbelief.  
“John,” he says. “You … you have to go.”  
It sounds like a plea.  
It IS a plea.

It’s all too much.  
Sherlock wants to hide.  
But he can’t.  
He can just sit there, with Rosie in his arms.  
And it’s too much.

Rosie doesn’t calm down. And John doesn‘t go.

Sherlock groans and closes his eyes.  
_I want to …_  
Suddenly, John is there and takes Rosie gently out of his arms.

Sherlock opens his eyes again and looks at John, who kisses Rosies forehead.

“Why … why don’t you go,” Sherlock says weakly.

“I cancelled it,” John says. “I’ll stay here.”

Sherlock feels how a hint of anger joins the chaos of emotions that are raging in him.  
He stands up and shakes his head.  
“Why. Why are you staying _now_.”

_You know it_ , a voice in his head says quietly. _You know why. He just wants to clarify this. He doesn’t want to hurt your feelings …  
_

Sherlock swallows.  
He nods.  
He understands now.  
“I see. I know now what’s going on! You … You want to clarify this as soon as you can, right? Okay. Go on. Go on and tell me that you’re going to leave now!”

“Sherlock,” John says quietly.

“Yeah, go, pack your bags and tell me. Tell me how you feel now! That you’re feeling uncomfortable …”

“Sherlock!”

“Tell me that everything is allright! Tell me that we will still be friends! Tell me that it’s better for Rosie and …”

John kisses him.

Sherlock freezes.

John kisses him and puts a hand into his hair.

Sherlock closes his eyes and sighs.  
John’s lips on his are like fire.  
But it doesn’t burn them.

The time seems to stand still.

And when they part, they stare at each other in silence.  
They stare at each other, questions and answers in their eyes, and Rosie laughs at them with bright eyes.

“Now we are going to talk,” John says. “Now.”

And they do.

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [Tumblr](http://currently-in-my-mind-palace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
